Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,690 describes a faucet having a base provided with a valve for supplying water under pressure and a tubular U-shaped spout having an inner end pivotal in the base and an opposite downwardly directed outer end forming a dowrnwadly open seat. A boat bas an inner end connected in the base to the water-supply valve, an intermediate portion extending through the tubular spout, and an outer end carrying an end fitting formed with a rearwardly directed abutment and fittable in the seat of the spout in a seated position with the abutment engaged against the spout outer end. Thus with this system the entire faucet arm can be picked up and manipulated, for instance to fill a bucket too large to fit beneath the faucet in a sink.
German patent document 3,306,947 filed Feb. 28, 1983 by A. Gottwald describes a dual-flow spray head. Flow normally exits this head as a stream via a central opening equipped with an aerator. When a button on the back of the spray head is depressed, the flow is diverted to an array of annular spray nozzles. Such a system therefore allows the person holding the spray head to readily switch between these two flow systems.